


A Partridge and a Selfie

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, That's the entire reason this fic exists, a Partridge in a pear tree, i kid you not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to wetislandinthenorthatlantic's 12 Days of Mollcroft Prompt:<br/>First Day of Christmas -- A Partridge in a Pear Tree<br/>Fluff and silliness abound. Also Sherlock doesn't approve of Mollcroft (does he ever?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Partridge and a Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic) in the [12_days_of_mollcroft_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/12_days_of_mollcroft_2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1st Day of Christmas -- A Partridge in a Pear Tree.

_Molly, I am afraid that Christmas will be starting early this year. -M_

Molly looked at the text and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _I can’t wait to hear this one, love. Why is Christmas starting early this year?_

The resulting text gave Molly a nosebleed from laughing so hard. In the foreground was Mycroft, looking horrified, and in the background there was a grey bird sitting in...was that a pear tree?! _Myc. Is that? Oh please tell me that’s a partridge._

_It is, I’m afraid. The French seem to think that one day is far too short to celebrate the holiday. -M_

Molly, still laughing, sent him a picture of her nosebleed. _I hope you’re happy with yourself, because I got a nosebleed from your face._

Mycroft sent a picture back, his chin tucked in to his neck so he had about 5 different folds in the picture. _Have another, on me. For Christmas. xx -M_

_How do I ever survive while you’re away on business?_

_Presumably on our texts and bugging Sherlock, from what I’ve heard. -M_

_Love?_

_Yes? -M_

_Shut up. I love you._

Mycroft grinned at his phone screen.

_I love you too, love. Or, should I say Je t’aime, chérie? -M_

_You are the worst. I will hack you into a million pieces, freeze them in the morgue and feed them to the stray dogs I find._

He laughed. The French politician in much a similar position that he was in gave him a look. “You did come so we could talk, not so you could text your sweetheart, Mr. Holmes.”

“And you know as well as I do that in jobs like ours, we have to seize the little moments, Mr. Claud.”

They sat there in silence for a full 10 seconds before Mr. Claud said, “Fair enough,” and took a sip of his coffee, waving for Mycroft to continue.

_Can you believe the person I’m meeting with is upset that I’m sharing a moment with you? -M_

_!!! Mycroft! You told me you wouldn’t text me during boring meetings anymore!_ Molly let out a puff of air, sending her baby hairs flying around her face. She could not believe this man.

_Don’t worry, he understands. He’s often in the same position, I’m afraid. Ordinary people are such idiots. -M_

_For the record, you are not ordinary. -M_

_Nice catch, love. XP_

_I try for you ~ <3 -M_

Molly grinned. With all the data she and Mycroft used texting, you’d think that he went on these meetings every other week, rather than every 6 weeks or so when the Free World was about to fall. Sherlock glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. “Your boyfriend is texting you again, isn’t he?”

“I’ve told you, he’s not my boyfriend. If you bothered to figure out who he was, you’d understand why.”

Sherlock looked up at her quizzically. Molly rolled her eyes and groaned, calling Mycroft. “Love, I have to tell him. I can’t take it anymore. It’s driving me insane.”

Mycroft sounded disappointed as he said, “I guess we have to, seeing as Christmas is apparently right around the corner. I wish I could be there to see his reaction though.”

“Wait, hang on! I’ll Skype you! I can do that with this phone...It just takes a while...Give me 10 minutes?”

She could hear his smile. “Of course. By that time I’m pretty sure our meeting will be over. Technically it hasn’t even started, but if two people with brains come together usually the idiots can be spared hours of talking.”

Molly hung up and got to work. Within 9 minutes she had everything ready and was calling Mycroft. _Oh, come on, love, pick up, please?_

Mycroft saw his phone was ringing just as he was shaking hands with Mr. Claud. He walked an acceptable distance from the restaurant anticipating a lot of swearing from Sherlock, and answered. Molly was grinning on the other end. “You ready?” she asked.

He smirked and nodded. Molly turned him around and handed him to Sherlock. He didn’t say anything, he just watched Sherlock’s face fill with confusion, and then annoyance. “Molly deserves better than you,” he scoffed.

“Pot, kettle,” Mycroft responded.

“Behave, boys,” Molly chastised.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and his smirk turned into a grin. “Sherlock, please hand me back to Molly, she is a far easier sight for sore eyes.”

He could hear Molly groan in the background. “What did you do now? Sherlock, give me back my phone!” The screen was blurry for a few seconds before it cleared up on Molly’s face. “What did you do, Mycroft?”

Mycroft shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Myc, I know when you’re lying to me!”

“I may or may not have had fun today texting you.”

“Aww, I love you too!” Molly laughed.

“Both of you stop! This is disgusting!” Sherlock yelled.

“Well, ‘tis the season Sherlock. There was a partridge in a pear tree today; the 12 days of Christmas have begun, next thing you know we’ll be getting calls from Mummy insisting we come over.”

“It’s July!” Sherlock yelled.

Mycroft laughed. “Explain that to the partridge,” he replied.

“Oh, well there is Christmas in July…” Molly piped up.

“It’s settled then. ‘Tis officially the season. Better start making cards, Sherlock.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and snatched the phone from Molly’s hands and ended the Skype. A minute later he got a text from Molly. _Well he took that about as well as could be expected._

_Better than I had assumed, certainly. Maybe he accepts you as good material for a sister. ;) -M_

_Mycroft Holmes, are you proposing to me?!_

_No...not yet, anyway. Haven’t got a ring. X’D -M_

_I’m definitely feeding you to the stray dogs._

_Duly noted. Love you too. See you Friday. xoxo -M_


End file.
